


Deck of cards

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Bonding and maybe more [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheating, Drugging of minors, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idk why but in my eyes alex is the more bold one in justlex, M/M, Sexy carwash, With boys, aphrodisiacs?, but like, everyone is gay again, justin and hannah are not morally good atm i guess, pranks gone wrong?, zach is dramatic at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Let's set the scene.





	Deck of cards

**Author's Note:**

> \--- to break the scene  
***to break the act  
(♤,♡,◇,♧) start of new act

♤

So it's like this:

• Jess had fallen for Alex.  
• Then they broke up.  
• So she'd dated Justin.  
• And they broke up.  
• But they were all still friends.  
• And both boys were still into her.

Not awkward at all.

\----------------------------

"Hey boys, hope you're both ready for movie night?"

Alex sighed that love-sick sigh of his all heart eyed and soft smiled.

"Yeah, totally."

Justin on the other hand was all sad puppy eyes and trembling lips and small sniffles.

"For sure, Jess."

"Great! So what should we watch?"

"A super gory horror movie. Or like, a psychological horror."

Justin wrinkled his nose.

"No way dude! How's about, like an awesome action or something cool with fighting and explosions and stuff."

Alex rolled his eyes and mumbled "You literally just described an action movie."

This time Jess rolled her eyes.

"Well seeing as I don't have time to watch you two passive aggressively bitch fight, hows about a romcom?"

Both boys glared at each other and silently agreed.

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes again as she scrolled through Netflix for something of value.

Alex snorted and Justin looked confused when she clicked on Brokeback Mountain.

"I though you said we weren't watching an action?" Justin questioned with his brow furrowed in confusion.

Alex sighed in annoyance at the dark haired male. "I though we were watching a romcom, not this heartbreaking bullshit."

Jess stared straight ahead and sighed, wondering why she'd thought a movie night with just the three of them would be a good idea.

"Well, change of plan boys."

\----------------------------

"Holy shit, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuc-"

Alex laughed as Justin freaked out.

Jess smiled somewhat perversely as the infamous tent scene played out on screen.

\----------------------------

Jess woke up with Alex's head on her shoulder and Justin's head in her lap, his legs slung over the arm of the couch.

She gulped when she heard a throat clear.

"Morning Dad."

\----------------------------

Alex and Justin sat awkwardly stiff next to each other, both blushing furiously as they held hands.

"I think it's lovely that you're parents were so open and accepting of you're relationship." Mrs.Davis was saying, brushing her blonde locks out of her face as she smiled at the two boys before her.

Justin looked vaguely ill and Alex snorted before humming in false agreement.

"It's nice to know Jessica has friends she and Hannah can go on double dates with."

Alex's jaw tensed as Justin looked from the floor to Alex to Jessica incredulously.

********************************

♡

Now it's like this:

• Hannah was dating Clay.  
• Hannah was also secretly dating Jessica.  
• Clay was clingy and needy and dependent.  
• But not on Hannah.  
• On Tony.  
• And Tony would drop everything he was doing and drive straight to Clay should the taller boy so much as stub his toe.

So you can see how this situation might be a bit awkward.

\----------------------------

"So I got us pizza and I'm pretty sure Justin is having a weird movie night thing with Jess and Alex?" Clay spoke the sentence like a question because of course his adopted brother would get himself stuck in a situation like that but just... really Justin?

"So anyway, we shouldn't be bothered for the rest of the night and we can finally finish watching Supernatural."

Hannah smiled at her boyfriend and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Great, I'm impressed by how hard you've worked to get me alone Helmet."

Clay blushed and stuttered as Hannah grinned at him.

"I-it's not like that Hannah, c'mon..."

"Oh my God," the girl rolled her eyes but smiled softly at awkward teen. "I'm just kidding Clay."

"Oh. Right."

Hannah couldn't help but laugh and soon Clay was chuckling along with her.

\----------------------------

After about two hours of watching the (sexy) Winchester brothers running around like a couple of (stupid) martyrs Hannah finally decided to set her plan in motion.

"So Jensen," Clay looked up with cold pizza partly in his mouth, "I was just thinking... how ripped do you think Tony is?"

Poor adorable Clay looked so confused. 

Hannah inwardly chucked at his expense.

"What?"

"Ohh..." Hannah innocently hummed, "I was just wondering like, is he super ripped under that sexy jacket of his? I bet he is. Bet his biceps are fucking huge."

Clay looked extremely disturbed.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah," I just mean like, damn I bet he's hiding a smoking bod and I bet you've seen it. I mean, there's the locker rooms and not to mention the two of you are like best friends or whatever."

"Bestfriends don't see each other naked Hannah what the fuck."

Hannah pretended to look confused.

"Really? Huh. Must be a girl thing."

Clay's eyes bulges out.

"Wait. You've seen Jessica naked?"

Hannah hummed in affirmation.

"And Sheri. And Courtney." Hannah paused wondering whether or not to push it. Yeah, he could probably handle it. "And Alex."

Clay choked on his own spit.

"Yeah. You know, Alex is really fit. Like I thought he was just skinny but he can actually play basketball, believe it or not."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Oh, just making conversation."

Clay turned back to the screen and Hannah decide that was enough for one day. 

It would take time but eventually she'd get Clay to realize he was not straight. 

Well, not 100% straight at least.

Whatever, it would be worth it in the end.

\----------------------------

Hannah giggled.

"Oh my God, seriously? So they know about us now?"

Jess grinned up at her as they lunged on Hannah's bed, Netflix paused as they spoke about the event of earlier on in the day.

"Yep. Made them promise not to tell anyone or everyone would be getting those pics of them holding hands."

Hannah laughed.

"Oh my God, the men in our lives are so easy to manipulate."

"And not mention dense." Jessica muttered with a short eye roll and smirk, thinking about Clay and Hannah's plans for him.

"Yeah, y'know, Clay and I don't even kiss anymore."

"Really? Not that I want you two to be kissing but-"

"Yeah I get it." Hannah rolled her eyes, amused by her girlfriend, "We don't kiss and I'm pretty sure he hasn't even noticed yet. I tried to kiss him in front of Tony once and he almost had a heart attack, my poor little Helmet."

\----------------------------

Tony stared at his car in a mix of shock, horror and murderous intent. School had just let out and he had made his way over to his baby only to find it almost completely covered in mud. The asshole who'd done this was gonna pay dearly.

\----------------------------

Hannah bit her lip as she disposed of her mud covered overalls and hockey goalie mask. She'd gone the extra mile not to get caught. She knew the consequences of messing with Tony's car.

\----------------------------

Alex finally understood why Hannah had him on Clay duty. Tony was gonna be pissed when he found out his car had been Hannah's doing.

And find out he would. 

Alex would make certain of it.

Later.

For now Alex was gonna enjoy the view of shirtless Tony hosing down his car, to be properly cleaned at home.

From his tense stance Alex guessed Clay was enjoying the view too.

The blond snorted at how much of a closet case the other boy was.

*

Jeff was now attempting to help Tony by using his own shirt as a rag, climbing on the hood to reach the roof, that perfect ass pushed out as Tony 'accidentally' sprayed Jeff's swole bod.

Alex smirked, removing his backpack and cardigan, balling the material around his fist. Well, it wouldn't do to leave his friends to do the dirty work on their own.

\----------------------------

Hannah smirked as she and Jessica played the video of Tony hosting his car down, watching Clay sweat as Alex came into view and turned the hose on the young latino male and a giggling Tony turned it on the blond, wetting his entire upper half and Jeff hollering from the roof of Tony's car, twerking on the windshield.

\----------------------------

"Hannah I'm so sorry but I think- I think I might be in love with Clay."

Tony looked at her remorsefully and-

Hannah blinked.

She could work with this.

********************************

◇

How did it get to this?

• Alex was currently stuck in a closet with Jeff (ha).  
• They stood chest to chest.  
• In their swimming shorts.  
• And they'd both consumed viagra earlier on (because of a prank gone wrong).  
• And ecstasy (because of a prank gone right).

Fuck if things weren't about to get awkward.

\----------------------------

"Wait- so you mean to tell me you and Jessica have been having an affair?!"

"Oh my God Tony, you are so dramatic."

"Yeah that's super gay of you Tony."

Said male glared at the girls in front of him.

But he couldn't deny it.

Operation make Clay Gay was a go.

Again.

Still?

Continued?

Continued.

\----------------------------

And now they were making out.

It was just... mutually beneficial.

Jeff's mouth found Alex's neck and... yeah.

\----------------------------

"Wait, you accidentally gave Alex and Jeff viagra?"

Hannah sighed as Justin nervously gulped after asking the question.

"Yeah," the pale girl replied, "it was supposed to be these painkillers that would've made them loopy but I mixed them up, so now some old guy is probably laughing his ass off somewhere."

"Uh..."

Hannah finally paid attention to the boy in front of her.

"Justin?"

The latest Jensen ward looked pained.

"Justin."

He whimpered.

"Justin Foley, what did you do?"

He broke.

"It was supposed to be, like a prank, okay! I slipped some E in the boys shakes earlier."

"What the hell, that's illegal!"

"You did it too! Besides I-I thought it would be funny."

"Shit."

"What's up?"

"Jeff went over to Alex's to try to convince him to come to the beach on Saturday."

\----------------------------

"Alex! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Hey da- sir- fuck."

\----------------------------

"This was reckless, inappropriate, dangerous and illegal! The two of you could have killed these boys! Not to mention what would have happened had I not come home early! Thank god for my wife or they could have been in serious trouble. I should arrest you both for reckless endangerment, d-"

"Dad, c'mon- it's okay. Jeff and I can deal with these two on our own."

Hannah and Justin exchanged a look.

"Sir, please, we need to be properly punished for what we did, please arrest us I'm begging you please Mr. Standall I'll do anything sir please."

Hannah squinted at Justin.

"What he said, but less pathetic."

********************************

♧

Which leads us to this:

• Justin having a newfound fear of cockroaches (and Jeff).  
• Hannah never being able to look Montgomery in the eye again (seeing as she'd been stuck in his closet when Winston came for a visit (which just- how had Alex even pulled that off), proving the rumours to be true, Monty is super-duper-homophobic-gay-psychotic).  
• Clay and Hannah officially being broken up ("I just- I don't get it, you think I'm gay for Tony?").  
• Hannah and Jess being out and proud ("Wait you're gay for Jess?").  
• Alex and Jeff avoiding eye contact.  
• Justin's jaw stiffening everytime either of above mentioned boys shyly smiled at one another.

At least now things could be a little less awkward?

-‐---------‐----------------

Which is, of course... just, no.

Because Justin was stabbing his pudding with a spoon and ignoring the table at large.

Clay was sitting ramrod straight and speaking in monotone (which wasn't a big change but still).

And Tony was sadly eating a cupcake.

"I'm- I think I'm bi." Jeff broke the silence.

"I'm definitely bi." Alex deadpanned.

"I'm still as gay as ever." Tony said worrying his lower lip.

"Hannah and I are defs bi."

"Actually Jess, I think I'm pan."

"I-" everyone looked at Justin as he awkwardly tried to join in, "I've been thinking and- I don't think I like labels. I think I don't really care if I'm like, with a dude or a chick or... whatever, y'know?"

Zach looked around the table.

"So like, are Sheri and I the only ones here who are straight?"

Sheri bit her lip.

\----------------------------

"Zach."

"No! Leave me alone. I can't believe none of you told me I was the only straight person at our table!"

The tall male sulked in his stall as Justin peered at him over the divider and Alex tried to reason with him from the locked door.

"None of us knew that either!" Alex yelled in frustration.

"Dempsey, dude," Justin snorted, "we've all seen how you are with Alex. You're not that straight."

\----------------------------

"I kissed a boy and I liked it-"

"The taste of his hairy, fat stick-"

"Justin what the fuck?"

"What? I was just thinking of a rhyme, I've never even-"

\---‐------------------------

"So, Tony and I are dating now?"

Hannah shot her friend a weird look.

"Is that a question?"

"Yes. He forced me to go on hike with him and kept saying weird stuff like, 'Sometimes two people are madly in love but one of them is a moron who hasn't noticed yet', and 'The most tragic love stories usually involve oblivious dumbasses'. On the ride home he eventually just said we were dating and that he'd pick me up tonight for our first official date?"

Hannah blinked. Well, that certainly saved her the effort.

"That's great Clay! I'm so happy for you! You two make such good couple."

Clay blinked in distress.

\----------------------------

"So you and Jeff huh?"

Alex blinked up at Justin from where he sat tuning his guitar.

"Yeah, because of you and Hannah."

Justin winced at the reminder.

"Yeah, yeah, but like... are the two of you a thing now?"

Alex sighed in... nothingness, he was just sighing to sigh (the dramatic little bitch).

"God, I wish. Nah, I don't think Jeff is into me like that."

Justin looked conflicted, like a kid who'd been promised a pet but given a goldfish.

"Cool."

Alex stared incredulously at the jock.

"How is that cool?"

Justin swallowed nervously. He decided to just go for it.

"It means I've still got a shot-"

But lost his nerve halfway through.

"-with him."

The two awkwardly stared at one another in silence.

\----------------------------

"Hey, Sheri?"

"Oh hey, what's up Jeff?" The girl smiled up at the baseball player.

"I was wondering, do you wanna maybe wanna grab a bite after school... like, as a date?"

The girls smile widened.

\----------------------------

"Well, looks like you don't have a shot anymore, huh Foley?"

Justin cringed.

\----------------------------

"Wait, so- okay... Hannah and Jess are dating?"

"Yes."

"And so are Jeff and Sheri?"

"Last I checked, but to be fair it was only one date so far."

"And you and Tony are dating?"

"That's right Mom."

Laine smiled awkwardly before pulling her son into a hug.

"You and you're friends are so weird." She whispered into his shoulder.

"I know." He replied, wondering why Justin was being emo in his room instead of hogging the tv like usual.

\----------------------------

"Zach, get your hands off my guitar, you're messing up my tuning!"

"Shit. Sorry dude."

\----------------------------

"You know that Justin's into you right?"

Alex blinked at Tony. "You know you had explain to your boyfriend that you were dating, right?"

Tony raised his hands in surrender and backed away from the blond boy.

\----------------------------

Alex sat in his room, alone with his guitar in his hand as he contemplated Tony's words. Alex sighed, realizing if the latino boy was right then Justin wouldn't be making the first move (because the brunette could be a moron like that).

He slowly strummed a familiar tune.

"On the field   
I remember you were  
incredible-  
'Hey shut up,  
Hey shut up'  
Yeah..."

\----------------------------

"'Cause Foley  
You're a star  
In nobodys eyes   
But mine..."

Justin couldn't keep the smile off his face for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with Justin and Alex fighting for Jess' attention during the movie and her picking up her phone at the end and answering with "hello babe" but scrapped that since it was too short.
> 
> Btw I have no idea how to write parents don't judge me


End file.
